Guardian of Heaven and Earth
Guardian of Heaven and Earth (天と地の守り人, Ten to Chi no Moribito) is the seventh novel in the Moribito series written by Nahoko Uehashi. The novel is split into three volumes, beginning with The Kingdom of Rota (ロタ王国編, Rota Ōkoku-hen), followed by The Kingdom of Kanbal (カンバル王国編, Kanbaru Ōkoku-hen), and concluding with The New Yogo Empire (新ヨゴ皇国編, Shin Yogo Ōkoku-hen). Plot Introduction Balsa sets off for the kingdom of Rota to rescue Chagum, the Crown Prince of New Yogo, hitherto believed dead. To protect his homeland from ruin, they undertake a dangerous quest to reach the king of Kanbal to forge an alliance between Rota and Kanbal to end the influence of Talsh Empire, which threatens New Yogo. With Balsa's help, Chagum returns to his homeland after a Talsh attack takes many civilian lives. While Chagum leads New Yogo against the Emperor, Balsa finds her old friend Tanda injured by the war. Contents The Kingdom of Rota : Volume 1, The Kingdom of Rota Chagum attempts to broker an alliance with Rota against the Talsh Empire. While prince Ihan, who is ruling the country in place of his ill brother king Yosam, would be happy to agree, his country is at the verge of a civil war, and Ihan does not have any spare forces to help New Yogo. The southern feudals who oppose Ihan, also conspire with Talsh. They attempt to kill Chagum, but, hearing that Chagum lives and is in need of her aid, Balsa goes to his rescue and helps him escape Rota into Kanbal. In the process she is helped by the Hounds (Kashal), including Shihana, the villain from Guardian of the God. Chagum is also wounded in the face, leaving him with a permanent scar. The Kingdom of Kanbal : Volume 2, The Kingdom of Kanbal Chagum and Balsa travel through her old homeland together, while Kashal members secretly help them to defeat assassins. They are captured by a double agent, Kahm, but he ends up helping them in their quest, as Balsa uses Chagum's information on Talsh internal affairs to persuade Kahm. After forging an alliance between Rota and Kanbal, Chagum obtains Ihan's promise to help New Yogo and heads to Rota, while Balsa goes to New Yogo to warn the country about upcoming flood. The New Yogo Empire : Volume 3, The New Yogo Empire Tanda's brother is drafted by the New Yogo army, and Tanda goes to war in his place. Meanwhile, Torogai has discovered that a major natural disaster is forthcoming, a flood from Nayug which will destroy Kosenkyo. At the same time, Chagum leads an army of Rotan and Kanbal troops into New Yogo to stop the invading Talsh, but the Mikado interprets this as coup d'etat. Chagum knows of the coming disaster and meets with his father in an attempt to have the city evacuated. The Mikado will not listen. He attempts to have Chagum killed for the third time, but Shuga rescues him. Torogai oversees a partial evacuation, but when the flood comes, the Mikado is killed along with many others. Meanwhile, Hugo Arayutan, back in the Talsh Empire, convinces Talsh Prince Raul to call of the invasion, since the Talsh armies cannot prevail against the triple alliance. The Talsh withdraw and the people of New Yogo attempt to rebuild, now with Chagum as their emperor. Balsa finds Tanda among the wounded and is forced to amputate his arm, which was injured during the fighting and has become gangrenous. She stays with him to help him recover. Image Gallery ten to chi no moribito 01 cover.png|''Ten to Chi no Moribito'', volume 1 original Japanese cover ten to chi no moribito 02 cover.png|''Ten to Chi no Moribito'', volume 2 original Japanese cover ten to chi no moribito 03 cover.png|''Ten to Chi no Moribito'', volume 3 original Japanese cover ten to chi no moribito 01 keiso.png|''Ten to Chi no Moribito'', volume 1 keisoban edition cover ten to chi no moribito 02 keiso.png|''Ten to Chi no Moribito'', volume 2 keisoban edition cover ten to chi no moribito 03 keiso.png|''Ten to Chi no Moribito'', volume 3 keisoban edition cover ten to chi no moribito 01 bunko.png|''Ten to Chi no Moribito'', volume 1 bunko edition cover ten to chi no moribito 02 bunko.png|''Ten to Chi no Moribito'', volume 2 bunko edition cover ten to chi no moribito 03 bunko.png|''Ten to Chi no Moribito'', volume 3 bunko edition cover References Category:Novels